Tiva Date
by Operation TIVA
Summary: What if Tony took up on Ziva's "Anything you want." offer?
1. Making Plans

**Setting: Sometime after the Untouchable episode**

**Summary: What if Tony took up on Ziva's "Anything you want." offer ?**

**Disclaimer: I don't NCIS otherwise Tony and Ziva would be together. I do ****own the story though. So YAY!!!! Now enjoy the story !!!**

Chapter 1 Making Plans

"I'm begging you please." Ziva told Tony.

Tony was enjoying listening to Ziva's begging for him to say he was driving when they hit the car. They were in the squad room alone and Tony was changing his shirt.

As soon as the shirt came off his shoulders Ziva's attention was drawn to his chest and the muscles there. She thought of what it would be like to fall asleep with her head on his chest while he was holding her close.

"No I don't care how nice you are, how much you bribe me, or how much you threaten me. I'm not filling out the paperwork." Tony said as he put his clean shirt on and fixed the cuffs on the sleeves.

" It's not the filing of the report I object to. I would prefer if you said you were driving the car." She replied back.

"Well that would be lying and lying is bad." Tony told her.

"Will you just listen to me ?" Ziva fired back as she kicked his desk, which caused Tony to lean back.

" I'm listening." Tony said leaning back in.

"You're right." Ziva sighs loudly. "I'm sorry." She chuckles lightly and softly as she sits on the edge of his desk and turns toward him. " I've been at NCIS for a short while and it would look very bad to have another accident on my dossier."

" Another accident ?" Tony asks curiously.

" I've had some difficulties." She replies reluctantly.

" Some indicates more than one how many?" He asks.

" Is that really important?" She asks. Tony looks at her with his head cocked to the side with a smirk on his face. She grabs the front of his shirt. " Three, but the second was not my fault, now are you going to help me yes or no?" She asks while releasing his shirt.

" Well that depends what's in it for me?" Tony questions back while fixing his shirt.

"Hmm."Ziva says as she walks around Tony's desk and invades his personal space and getting close to his face. " Anything you want." She replies in a low voice cocking her head to the side.

Tony got closer to her face and said "Anything?"

" Hey!! Button your shirt."Gibbs always walked in at the wrong time.

"Hey Boss she came into my space." Tony said pointing at Ziva while she walked away to her desk.

"I don't care." Gibbs replied.

Later that night after Gibbs gave them the okay to go home. McGee and Gibbs had already left, Tony and Ziva caught the next elevator. They were alone in the elevator so Tony flipped the emergency switch.

"What do you want DiNozzo ?" Ziva asked.

" I've decided to take you up on your offer Zee-vah." Tony replied.

"What do I have to do?" Ziva asked looking at Tony.

"Let me take you to dinner and movie tomorrow." Tony said looking at the ground.

"As a date?" Ziva asked curiously.

"Only if you want it to be but I was hoping it could be one." Tony said still looking down.

"I would love to be your date Tony." Ziva said smiling which caused Tony to look up smiling.

Tony flipped the emergency switch back on and the elevator moved once again. Once they got down to the parking garage they stopped to say goodbye.

" Ok I'll pick you up at eight tomorrow." Tony said happily.

"Ok see you tomorrow." Ziva said still smiling

" Bye Ziva." Tony said as he kissed Ziva on her cheek

" Bye Tony." Ziva said surprised but she hid it well.

Once Ziva saw Tony get in his car and leave she went to her car and got in. She touched the cheek that Tony had kissed she could still feel the heat of his lips.

She drove home and called Abby.

"Hey Ziva what's up?" Abby asked happily.

"I have a date with Tony tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help

me get ready tomorrow at seven."

"Of course I'll help you, I'm happy you are finally going on a date with Tony." Abby said squealing.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow at six. Bye Abby." Ziva said yawning.

" Bye Ziva." Abby said.

Ziva hung up and took a shower and went to sleep early wanting to be refreshed for her morning run and her date with Tony.


	2. Getting Ready

_Chapter 2 Getting Ready_

Ziva woke up at 0500 and went on her morning run. She had so much energy she ran four extra miles than she usually did. Once she got back she didn't take a shower and read books until 5:00.  
Then she went and took a long bath. By the time she got out Abby was knocking on her door. She put on her robe and went to answer the door, where she was attacked by a blur of black.

"Hey Abby you're just in time." Ziva said barely able to breathe through Abby's bone-crushing hug.

"Lets go find you something amazing to wear." Abby said dragging Ziva by her hand to her closet.

"Wow Ziva you have the coolest clothes." Abby said while looking through Ziva's dresses. "Ooooo you have to wear this one." Abby said holding a black strapless dress that came up to mid-thigh with a pair of black stilettos.

"Go put these on."Abby said shoving the dress and shoes into Ziva's hand and shoving her into the bathroom. Ziva went and changed and Abby gasped when she came out.

"Ziva you look amazing, Tony will be drooling." Abby said as she dragged Ziva in front of the mirror. Then Abby dragged her into the bathroom to work on her hair and make-up.  
Abby blow-dried and straightened her hair, for the make-up Abby just put some sparkling lip gloss so that it brought out Ziva's natural beauty.

_---Meanwhile at Tony's Apartment---_

Tony was nervous about his date with Ziva. He had already taken his shower at was 7:00 and Tony didn't know what to wear, he was panicking so he called McGee.

"Tony?"McGee asked as he answered his phone.

"Probie , I need you to come over here now and help me."Tony said.

"Why do you need me?" McGee asked curiously.

"I have a date tonight and I don't know what to wear." Tony replied

"What's different about this date than your other ones?" McGee asked back.

"It's with Ziva and I want to look perfect tonight McQuestions." Tony said quickly.

"Why didn't you say that in the first place, I'll be there in 10 minutes." McGee said as he quickly grabbed his keys and ran out the front door and hung up.

_--10 minutes later--_

McGee was about to knock on Tony's door when it opened and he was yanked inside.

"About time you got here McLate." Tony said walking into his bedroom towards his closet with McGee following close behind.

"It took me exactly ten minutes to get here, I'm not late. You must be really nervous." McGee said back.

" Yeah whatever please help me Tim." Tony said as he let Tim look through his suits.

"What about this one Tony?" Tim asked as he held up a suit and turned to Tony.

"Yeah that's my best Armani suit, good eye Tim." Tony said getting the suit from Tim and heading into the bathroom to change.  
Once Tony came out in his suit he went and found his best Italian shoes. Tim was sitting on Tony's bed while Tony was in the bathroom fixing his hair. He was giving it the just out of bed look he knew Ziva liked so much.

"So what are you and Ziva doing tonight ?" McGee asked.

"We're going to eat at Valentino's then we're going to see a movie" Tony replied.

"Valentino's ? That place is expensive." McGee said

"Yeah I know but I want to show Ziva how special she is to me." Tony said seriously as he came out of the bathroom.

"How special is she to you ?" McGee asked looking at Tony.

"I've been in love with her since she first walked into my life." Tony said with confidence.

"Well me and Abby are very happy you finally asked her out and we wish you the best of luck."McGee said impressed with the confidence in Tony's voice.

Tony looked at his wristwatch seeing that it was 7:30.

"I better get going I have to pick something up before I pick up Ziva, thanks for helping me Tim." Tony said as him and McGee walked towards the front door, Tony grabbed his keys and wallet as McGee got the door.

"No problem Tony, good luck tonight." Tim said as he and Tony got into the elevator to go to the first floor.

Tim got in his Porsche and left while Tony got into his 66' Mustang.

Tony drove to the nearest flower shop, he walked in and there was an attractive woman at the cash register. Tony walked up and gave a half-hearted smile.

" I need a dozen red roses please." Tony said already getting out his credit card. The florist went and picked out the prettiest roses of the bunch, then she wrapped them up and took them to the register.

"That will be $16.43." She said while Tony swiped his card and waited for the receipt. Tony took the receipt and roses.

"Thank you." He said giving her a 100 watt grin.

Tony drove to Ziva's apartment.

_--At Ziva's Apartment--_

"I'm so happy you and Tony are finally going on a date."Abby said.

"What do you mean finally ?" Ziva asked curiously.

"It's obvious you like each other, everyone can see it."Abby replied

"How is it obvious ?" Ziva asked

"The way you look at each other and how you each are so protective of each other." Abby answered.

"Oh." Ziva said blushing lightly as she looked at her clock seeing it was 7:50.

"Tony should be here in a couple minutes, thanks for helping me Abby."Ziva told her

"Your welcome, have fun, I should be going. Bye Ziva" Abby said hugging Ziva.

"Bye Abby." Ziva said hugging her back. Abby left and Ziva sat on her couch waiting for Tony.

_--Meanwhile with Tony--_

It was 7:50.

Tony had just pulled up to Ziva's building and grabbed the roses as he got out. Tony walked into her building and took the elevator to her floor. He then walked to her apartment door and knocked.

Ziva went and answered her door when they saw each other both were shocked.

**A/N HaHa I left a little cliff hanger. Guess you have to read the next chapter.**

**Please review tell me what you like, don't like, what you want me to do.**

**I LIKE REVIEWS.**


	3. The Dinner And Walk

Chapter 3 The Dinner.

In the last chapter

Ziva went and answered her door when they saw each other both were shocked.

Now the real story

"Wow!!! Ziva you look gorgeous." Tony said looking Ziva up and down.

"Thanks. You don't so bad yourself Tony." Ziva said with the same elevator

eyes.

"Thanks, oh these are for you." Tony said handing Ziva the roses.

"Tony, these are beautiful." Ziva said as she smelled them.

"Just like you." Tony said

"Todah, would you like to come in while I put them in water ?"

Ziva said opening the door further as she walked into the kitchen.

"Sure" Tony replied as he walked in and closed the door and watched Ziva

as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

Ziva moved quickly and made her way back to Tony.

"Ready ?" Tony asked as he opened the door for Ziva and she stepped out.

"Yes." Ziva replied as Tony closed the door behind him.

They rode the elevator to the first floor and they went to the parking lot.

Tony ran ahead as he unlocked the car and went to the passenger seat and

opened the door for Ziva.

"Todah." She said as she stepped in.

"Prego." He said as he closed her door, and walked to the other side of the

car and got in.

The drive was mostly silent except for the soft sound of music until Ziva

broke the silence.

"So where are we going ?" Ziva asked curiously.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise. But we're almost there." Tony replied.

"Ok Tony." Ziva said as they looked at each other and smiled.

---7 minutes later---

They pulled up to Valentino's and parked the car. Tony hurried again as he

opened Ziva's door.

"Shall we ?" Tony asked as he offered his hand to Ziva.

"We shall." Ziva replied with a smile as she laced her fingers with his.

They walked to the front door, Tony pulled his hand from Ziva's as he

opened the door for her. He then laced his fingers with hers again.

The waiter was waiting at the podium at the front of the restaurant.

"Reservation for DiNozzo." Tony said. The waiter looked through the

reservations until he found his name.

"Ah yes, right this way please." The waiter said as led them to a uncrowded

part of the restaurant. He sat them down at a table.

"Your waitress will be here momentarily." He said with a quick nod as he

left.

Not soon after an attractive waitress walked up.

"Hello my name is Gabriella and I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get

you to drink ?" She asked looking at Tony who was looking at Ziva.

"We would like some Chardonnay please." Tony said still looking at Ziva.

"Coming right up." She said as she walked off.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked as he gently grabbed her hand.

"Yes I'm just surprised." Ziva replied.

"Why?" Tony asked curiously.

"You didn't flirt with our waitress." Ziva answered.

"My eyes are on you and only you tonight Ziva." Tony replied as he rubbed

her palm with thumb, Ziva smiled reassuringly.

"Ziva can I tell you something and you won't laugh ?" Tony asked.

"Yes, you can tell me anything Tony." Ziva told him.

"I've kinda been in love with you since the moment you walked into my

life." Tony said with love in his voice and eyes.

"Really? I kinda have been in love with you that long too." Ziva said with a

smile.

"Yeah, I guess we were afraid if one of us didn't return the feeling." Tony

said returning the smile.

"And Gibb's rule #12." Ziva added.

Then the waitress walked up with the chardonnay.

"Here you go, are you ready to order ?" She asked smiling at Tony.

"Yes we are I'll have the Gnocchi please." Tony said looking at the menu.

"And you miss ?" The waitress asked looking at Ziva.

"I'll have the Pesto Cavatappi please." Ziva said handing her the menu.

"And we'll have a Tiramisu for dessert." Tony said handing her his menu.

"Ok thank you." The waitress said as she walked off.

Tony and Ziva talked lightly until their food came.

"Here you go do you need anything else ?" She asked as she smiled at Tony.

"No but thanks anyway." Tony said while looking at Ziva. The waitress

turned and walked away.

Tony took his first bite off his food and his eyes went wide.

"Mmm, Ziva you have to try this." Tony said as he lifted a forkful of his

food in front of Ziva's face. Ziva opened her mouth and he put the fork in her

mouth. Ziva's reaction was similar to Tony's.

"You're right that is good." Ziva said as she took a forkful of her own food.

"Tony, this is delicious try it." Ziva continued as she put a forkful in front of

Tony's mouth. He opened his mouth and took in the food.

"That is delicious." Tony said as he still chewed.

"Tony chew with your mouth closed." Ziva said with a smile on her face as

she took another bite of her food, getting sauce on the corners of her mouth.

They ate silently for a couple minutes, only stopping to drink some Chardonnay.

Tony finished his food, he looked up saw the sauce and reached over

and wiped it away with his thumb. He then put his thumb in his mouth and

cleaned off the sauce.

"Sorry." Tony said with a grin on his face. Ziva could feel her cheeks turn

slightly pink.

"Did I just make Ziva David beautiful Mossad assassin blush?" Tony asked

with his trademark smile.

"Maybe,handsome NCIS agents named Tony DiNozzo tend to do that to me."

Ziva said with a smirk on her face that was similar to his. Tony reached and

took her hand.

"Anyone ever tell you that you're gorgeous when you smile like that?" Tony

asked looking into Ziva's eyes.

"No you're the first, but thank you." Ziva replied seeing the honesty in Tony's

eyes.

Then the waitress walked up with a plate with their dessert.

"Here's you're Tiramisu. Would you like me to take your other plates?" She

asked as she set down the plate. Tony nodded and handed her their plates.

"Thanks." Tony replied as he flashed her a small smile. The waitress flashed

a bigger smile and walked off.

They put the dessert in between them and fed each other. Ziva put a forkful

in front of Tony's face and waved it around. Tony caught it but got a lot of

chocolate sauce on the corner of his mouth. Ziva wiped it off with her thumb

and sucked it till it was clean. Tony sat there staring at her with his mouth

open. Ziva took some chocolate sauce and put it on his lip, but before she

could pull away Tony was sucking the chocolate off her finger. A minute

later he released her finger.

"Sorry." Tony said as he looked down at the empty plate.

"Don't be, there's nothing wrong with it." Ziva said. Tony head shot up to

look at Ziva who just winked at him with a grin on her face.

Then the waitress walked up.

"Here's your bill." She said as she gathered up the last of their dishes. Tony

pulled out his credit card and put it with the bill.

"There you go." He said as he put the it in her apron pocket.

"Thanks." She said as she walked off. She came back soon after with his

receipt and credit card.

"Here you go, have a good night." She said as she handed him his stuff.

"You too." He replied as he handed her $15.

He walked to Ziva and laced fingers with her as they walked out the door.

Tony opened the car door for her they drove until the got to a park. They got

out and started walking through the park. It was getting chilly and Tony

noticed was Ziva shivering lightly. He stopped causing Ziva to stop and look

at him, he slipped off his jacket and put it around Ziva's shoulders. Ziva was

about to open her mouth to protest but Tony cut her off.

"You're shivering, and I'm fine keep it on." Tony said as he put his arm

around her waist. They continued to walk in silence just enjoying each

other's company when Tony spoke up.

"It's getting cold out here. Want to cut the walk short and go watch a movie at my place?" Tony asked as he rubbed Ziva's arm.

"Sure, that would be nice." Ziva replied.

They walked back to the car and drove in silence. When they arrived at

Tony's apartment he ran to the Ziva's side of the car and opened her door for

her.

"M'lady." He said as he offered her his hand to her which she took and they

walked hand in hand to the elevator and to his apartment. Tony took his keys

out and tried to get the key in the lock but he dropped them. Both Tony and

Ziva bent down to get them not noticing the other until they reached for

them at the same time. Their heads both shot up and their faces were only

inches apart, they could feel each others breath on their faces. They both

started to lean in and their lips were barely brushing when............

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!! Cliff hanger !!!!! NOOOO!!!!!

If I get more reviews I might post the next chapter faster. Feel free to give

me ideas on what to do. So REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. The Movie Well half of it Heh

In the last chapter.

Their heads both shot up and their faces were only inches apart, they could feel each others breath on their faces. They both started to lean in and their lips were barely brushing  
when............

Now the real story!!!!!

"DiNozzo, what the hell are you doing ?" Tony and Ziva sprang apart at the voice of their boss. They turned to see Gibbs there with his arms crossed.  
"Nothing boss." Tony said as he stood up and helped Ziva off the ground.  
"Why are you and Ziva dressed like that ?" Gibbs questioned.  
"We were on a date Gibbs. OW!!!" Tony said quickly as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist. Ziva elbowed him in the ribs.

"Do I have to explain Rule #12 again ?" Gibbs asked angrily.  
"No you don't I love Ziva, if you can't accept it then I quit. Ziva means more to me than my job." Tony replied.  
Gibbs motioned for Tony to come over to him, he did. Gibbs head-slapped him and whispered in his ear.  
"You better not screw this up DiNozzo." Gibbs whispered.

"I won't boss." Tony replied.  
Gibbs motioned for Ziva to come over to him, she obliged. Gibbs gave her a head slap too.  
"You take care of him. He's been through a lot." He whispered to her, Ziva nodded.  
Gibbs then motioned for them both to come close. He head-slapped them both.

"I better not see you playing grab-ass at work." He said. They both shook their heads, Gibbs smiled at them both.  
"Ok, go have fun you too." He said as he turned and walked away.  
Tony and Ziva walked back to the door and finally got it open. Both of their lips were tingling from their almost kiss.  
They walked in and Ziva sat on the couch while Tony got water for them.

"So what movie do you want to watch ?" Tony asked as he handed her water.  
"You can pick Tony." Ziva replied.  
"Ok how about we watch Monster-In-Law ?" Tony suggested as he looked through his massive DVD collection.  
"Sure Tony." Ziva replied.

Tony pulled the movie out of it's case and put it in the DVD player. He then went to sit on the couch by Ziva. He put his arm on the back of the couch, Ziva instinctively moved into the space. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her arm.

Halfway through the movie Ziva looked at Tony, Tony looked back at her. They both leaned in at the same time. They kissed slowly for a minute before Ziva moved to straddle his lap without breaking the kiss, Tony moved his hand to Ziva's hips holding her there. The kiss lasted until the need for oxygen became too much.

"I love you Ziva." Tony panted out.  
"I love you too." Ziva breathed out as she placed a brief kiss on his lips.

Ziva started unbuttoning Tony's shirt, once she was done she pushed it off his shoulders. Tony lifted the hem of her shirt and Ziva raised her arms and the shirt was flung across the room. They studied each others torsos for a minute and their lips reconnected.

"Bedroom." Ziva breathed out quickly as she crashed her lips on his. Ziva wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bed. Once they got into the bedroom Ziva got off him and walked forward, making Tony walk backward. She walked until he fell back onto the bed, then she pulled off his pants leaving him in his boxers. She crawled on top of his body and ground her pelvis into his teasing him. Tony quickly flipped so he was on top.

"Somebody has too many clothes on." Tony said as he pulled off Ziva's pants.

He then undid her lace bra and Ziva pulled him down on top of her. Their lips and tongues collided and tangled. Tony pushed his length against her teasing her back. Ziva quickly flipped them again.

"That's why I like the top." Ziva said as she kissed her way down his neck and chest. When she got down to the waistband of his boxers she nipped at the sensitive skin there. She then pulled down his boxers and massaged him she could feel him getting harder if that was even possible. Tony flipped over so he was straddling her again, he then pulled her lacy panties off. He rubbed two fingers between her soaked folds and clit. Ziva took his fingers and licked the liquid off.

"Ziva that's sooo hot." Tony said as he kissed her, he could taste the liquid on her lips. Tony kissed down her body from her lips to her hips. He moved to the area he was aiming for. He thrust his tongue into her bringing it in and out, he moved slow at first but soon sped up his pace. Ziva was moaning and gripping the blanket so hard her knuckles were white. He knew Ziva was going to come to he moved his mouth to her clit and bit it gently. Tony sealed his mouth over her opening lapping up her creams.

"Oh Tony, yes yes!!!" Ziva shrieked.

Ziva then pressed her pelvis into his not letting him enter her.  
"Ziva please." Tony begged. Ziva moaned as she felt Tony enter her. First they moved slowly savoring the feel of each other's body.

"Oh Tony!! Ziva moaned loudly.  
"Ziva you're so tight!!" Tony said at the same tone.

They marked each thrust with a kiss. Then their moves became frantic, they could tell that they were both close. Ziva contracted her muscles around Tony's length and it brought them both to the climax. Ziva collapsed on top of Tony's panting body. She gave him a passionate kiss before rolling off of him. Tony wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, Ziva rested her head on his chest. She began to play with his chest hair.

"Wow...that was." Ziva said.  
"Stupendous." Tony answered.

"I can't until round 2." Ziva said seductively.  
"Me either." Tony said with the same smile.

They just lied together for a while listening to each other breath. Tony felt Ziva's eyes flutter shut on his chest. Soon he was lulled to sleep by her breathing.

The Next Morning

Tony awoke he blindly reached over to Ziva's side of the bed. He felt nothing but his sheet, his eyes popped open.  
"Ziva?"......................


End file.
